Glass Doll
is one of the songs that debut in Datacardass Aikatsu! 3rd collection and Episode 19 of the anime. The original song was sung by Moe and Sunao (as background vocal) from STAR☆ANIS. In the anime, Sunao's background vocal also can be heard, however it was uncredited. The song's writer is Saori Codama and Composer/Arranger is Keiko Hoashi. Always, it is published by Lantis. Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machikutabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kuri kaesu no |-| Kanji= 乱反射する眼差し 鏡越しに誰かが見てるの? ビロードの重い空 ざわめく風が昨日までとは違うのよ 声を聞かせて　姿を見せて　わたしを逃がして ねえ、鍵が壊れた　鳥籠の中ひとり　ずっと 永い物語よ　自分だけに見える鎖に繋がれたまま 夢を彷徨ってる　待ちくたびれた顔の　硝子の瞳がふたつ もうやめにしたいのに　終わりが怖くて またくりかえすの |-| English= Look on the mirror and see who's reflected by it? The rustling wind on the heavy velvet sky is different from yesterday Cast your voice, show your body, free me Look, the key's broken. I'll be alone in this birdcage, forever This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here I wander in my dream by my longing face and both of my glass-like eyes I want to quit this but I fear the end Now, I must do it all over again Full ver. Rōmaji= miteru no? made to wa chigau no yo Koe wo kikasete, sugata wo misete, watashi wo nigashite Nē, kagi ga kowareta, torikago no naka hitori, zutto Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machiku tabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kurikaesu no kono sekai goto asa no kehai wo sagashiteru Yoru wa akeru no? Toki wa michiru no? Anata wa konai no? Nē, sabita tobira ga, hikari wo tsurete kuru wa kyō mo… Nagai monogatari ne, fukai mori no oku de mezamete nemuri ni tsuku no Yume ni tayutau yō ni, mamorarete iru koto mo mamorarete inai koto mo Zenbu wakatte iru keredo, hontō wa dokoka anshin shite iru tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machiku tabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kurikaesu no - Yurika & Sumire Ver= zutto Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machiku tabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mata kurikaesu no kyō mo… Nagai monogatari ne, fukai mori no oku de mezamete nemuri ni tsuku no Yume ni tayutau yō ni, mamorarete iru koto mo mamorarete inai koto mo anshin shite iru Urahara ni naze, itsuka tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machiku tabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mata kurikaesu no }} |-| Kanji= 乱反射する眼差し 鏡越しに誰かが見てるの? ビロードの重い空 ざわめく風が昨日までとは違うのよ 声を聞かせて　姿を見せて　わたしを逃がして ねえ、鍵が壊れた　鳥籠の中ひとり　ずっと 永い物語よ　自分だけに見える鎖に繋がれたまま 夢を彷徨ってる　待ちくたびれた顔の　硝子の瞳がふたつ もうやめにしたいのに　終わりが怖くて またくりかえすの 無感情なアラーム 引き裂いて欲しいこの世界ごと 窓を打つ雨音に 耳をすまして朝の気配を探してる 夜は明けるの? 時は満ちるの? あなたは来ないの? ねえ、錆びた扉が　光を連れて来るわ　今日も… 永い物語ね　深い森の奥で目覚めて眠りにつくの 夢にたゆたうように　守られていることも　守られていないことも 全部わかっているけれど　本当はどこか安心している ああ、このままここで朽ちてしまえたなら… うらはらに何故　消せない予感 旅立つわたしがいる、いつか 永い物語よ　自分だけに見える鎖に繋がれたまま 夢を彷徨ってる　待ちくたびれた顔の　硝子の瞳がふたつ もうやめにしたいのに　終わりが怖くて またくりかえすの |-| English= Look on the mirror and see who's reflected by it? The rustling wind on the heavy velvet sky is different from yesterday Cast your voice, show your body, free me Look, the key's broken. I'll be alone in this birdcage, forever This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here I wander in my dream by my longing face and both of my glass-like eyes I want to quit this but I fear the end Now, I must do it all over again I want you to tear the apathetic alarm for this world As you are looking for a sign of morning while listening to the sound of rain hitting the window Is it night or dawn? Is time filling up? Will you not come? Look, even the rusty door is bringing in the light today... This is a long story as you fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the forest My dream is like floating, with things I protect and I don't protect I understand everything but, there's actually somewhere where I can be reassured Ah, with the current me, I may fail before it even begins... Why wouldn't that feeling that won't disappear I will definitely depart, Someday This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here I wander in my dream by my longing face and both of my glass-like eyes I want to quit this but I fear the end Now, I must do it all over again Audio Video TV Size "Ichigo & Yurika" = |-| TV Size Yurika Solo = |-| Full Size = |-| DCD Version = Trivia * Due Moe's graduation from STAR☆ANIS, Remi took her place as voicing Yurika's singing voice since season 2. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Aikatsu!